Lies and Facades
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Kyogre is a liar. She wouldn't deny that but, in her defense, her lies do not hurt anyone. Or do they? Either way, Rayquaza just wants the bickering to stop and with someone already expressing their disapproval on the matter, he has no choice but to butt in for the final time. Features the Hoenn Trio. Groudon/Kyogre with a very, very, vveeeerrrrryyyy light Rayquaza/Jirachi


_**Hiya, another legendary pairing coming from, yours truly**_

_**This took a lot longer to publish than I had intended but at least here it is now**_

_**Done as a request. I do hope that you enjoy it!**_

**_Groudon/Kyogre and other legendaries_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_**

* * *

Liar

That is what the green-clad legendary had branded her.

Standing in his territory, hundreds and thousands of feet from the ground, she struggled to keep a straight face and return the accusing gaze of the ozone legendary.

He sat a few meters away from her in a silver throne encrusted with glittering emeralds. His hair, the same shade as his favorite jewel, covered one of his eyes and flowed to the ground. Pointed hat with red markings that rested on his head partnered his coat with added yellow markings. Underneath was a black muscle shirt and green pants. He sat with legs crossed, and emerald eyes unwaveringly stared at her.

Her heart hammered in her chest as the silence lingered. In her head, she cursed. Of course she can't do that out loud. It might piss him even more.

She cursed and questioned why the heavens hated her so.

Why is she the only one facing his wrath and getting accused?

It was clear to her why she called him a liar but, in all honesty, she didn't want him to notice. She didn't want him to know.

Arceus, damn it, she didn't want anyone to know!

And why is it that out of all the legendary to take notice, it has to be Rayquaza. The Master of the Sky who lives by his lonesome and barely leaves his tower to actually take notice of anything other than their fights.

Maybe the heavens really did hate her. Though she doesn't understand

She hasn't created any storms this past year.

He took notice of her silence and drummed his fingers impatiently.

"I do not know what you are talking about"

Feigning ignorance couldn't hurt now, would it?

"Kyogre"

Apparently it did

A growl unintentionally escaped him and she did well to keep her body straight, resisting the urge to cower

She averted her eyes, conflict appearing in her features

"Please, you cannot hide it. From Groudon, yes. From me, no"

"Look, I do not wish to talk about it", Kyogre bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing

"But you must not continue like this. Remember what happened earlier?"

* * *

''_Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours that no one wants you here?", she shrieked. Her eyes in a glare and her hair flowed at her back. She fisted her knee length blue dressthat was adorned with several red markings_

"_Yeah, like you're more helpful than I am!", he argued. His ruby red eyes refusing to back down and his spiky crimson hair stopped at his waist. He wore a red cout that had marking_

"_I am not the one who exposes them to harsh sunlight every time I arrive!"_

"_Who do you think tries to drown them upon setting foot in this place?!"_

"_I am useful. Mentally and physically!"_

"_Anything you can do, I can do it too! I am your counterpart!"_

"_And it sickens me every single time I am reminded of it!"_

"_THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"_

* * *

Kyogre can only manage a nod as the image of the Goddess of Life crossed her mind, a flicker of irritation in her features. Usually cool and collected, it was the first time they have seen that image and let alone be the recipient of it.

"Arceus has expressed her disappointment and I do believe it is time I put my foot down. And I want to start with you", Rayquaza had stood up from his seat and descended the stairs of his throne

"Why do you lie, Kyogre? You and I know that you care for Groudon so why the illusion of hatred?"

The ocean legendary kept her head down as to prevent the outburst of emotions. Her deep blue hair swept over her shoulders.

Why? He really wants to know why?

You tell her, why is it easier to say 'You have the nerve to show your face in my presence!' than say, 'I am glad to see you're here!'?

Why is it easier to say, 'You're an airhead!' than say, 'You're cute!'?

Why is it easier to say, 'I don't want you here!' than say, 'I'm glad you're around!'?

Why do the words, 'I hate you!' fall from her lips easily than—

Than 'I love you'….

She just can't understand why insults and harsh remarks is all she can give him. Every time his crimson mane enters her vision, her heart stammers in her chest so wildly that the only way she could calm herself down is to banter with him.

Childish, yes but also very effective

Once she had vented out her excitement in seeing him to an insult, she can compose her image: the Queen of the Sea

The queen of the sea….

Who is so desperately in love with her landmass counterpart.

Kyogre had gotten so used to answer his comments with a banter that she can't give him any praises and kind words at all.

Even if she did want to, she just can't

How would he react to it?

Wouldn't be weird to hear that the one you always bicker say that she loves you?

She had loved Groudon since the time he sought her out after a long absence. Kyogre wasn't the kind of legendary you could find in a company. Everyone within her realm is too scared to approach her. Unless really needed, they wouldn't even dare talk to her.

She was used to that kind of treatment

Now imagine her surprise when Groudon had intentionally created massive quakes just to make her appear and ask if she could be his rival.

That small gesture, his outstretched hand and confident grin, was enough to make her fall.

How could she even have the right to say that when every time they talk, it ends up with them picking on the other?

"I know you don't want to get hurt but isn't a situation like this hurting you more?"

Kyogre could only keep her head down as she left Sky Pillar.

* * *

"Damn, I didn't know you'd be here…"

Kyogre flinched at his words. She thought and thought of what Rayquaza had told her and decided to at least try and be honest with her feelings. Once she heard of the summons of Arceus, she had gathered her courage to at least talk with Groudon properly without having to raise her voice. She'll say what she truly wants to tell him, no more lies and pretenses.

Just to prove to Rayquaza, and to herself, that she's not a liar

But it is proving harder that she first thought

"It's not like I wanted to be here with you" _'I was worried you wouldn't come'_

"Just try not to get in my way, this time"

"You were the one who started it last time!" _'I wanted to say sorry for the last fight'_

"Thanks to you, I got into trouble!"

"Like I didn't suffer as much?!" _'I know and I really want to apologize_

"Arceus! Why do you always pick fights with me!"

"I'm tired of this!"

Kyogre could already feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

It was just no use, she can't really say what she truly wanted to convey. The longer she stood in front of him, the longer their banter continued, it was getting harder and harder to say – "I am madly in love with you!"

Groudon blinked.

Once.

Twice

Then, his eyes widened and his face took a crimson hue that rivaled his hair

"Crap, did I say that out loud?", she asked, honestly surprised and puzzled

She wanted to laugh at the irony. To actually confess in the middle of a fight? How stupid could that be?

But for some reason, even if she already looked like a fool, she wanted to continue. No more excuses now

Kyogre breathed in

"Groudon, I'm really, really sorry if I hadn't been honest with you", she started and her sapphire orbs swimming in black was somehow full of confidence

"I've always picked on you, insulted you but everything I said was a lie"

Groudon was finding it very hard to calm his blush

"I always found it cute every time you stumbled. I call you an airhead but I am actually amused how far out your ideas could be. When your eyes meet mine, my knees go weak. Whenever you smile, I silently wish that it was because of me. It's weird but, my day's not complete if I can't talk to you…"

She twirled a strand of her hair, trying to fight the huge smile starting to appear, "… Even if we do always fight"

Kyogre was surprised at how calm she sounded, opposed to the panicky state of Groudon

"I love you, ever since you reached your hand out to me and asked if we could be rivals"

And she let out a sigh. All of those pent up emotions had been released in just about a minute and, damn, did that felt good.

Rayquaza was right. Lying had hurt her more than she actually thought.

Right now, she didn't care if Groudon doesn't reciprocate her feelings. She's just glad she got that out of her chest

"Aah - Uhm, hold on a minute…"

Kyogre, surprised at the apparent nervousness in his voice, raised her head

"Eii..?"

"L – look, I didn't know you felt that way about me… Aa…aa…and…"

Groudon continued stammering. His ruby orbs glanced at everything, just not her sapphire ones. She could clearly hear his voice shake and the undeniably cute blush on his face was not her imagination

"And I…"

"I love you"

She cut him off and Groudon's blush deepened

"Uhm, that is…"

"I love you"

He blushed even more

"I love you"

Kyogre said once more and by now, his blush can rival his mane.

"Can you stop that! I'm trying to talk here!"

She ignored him and his cute banter. Her pale arms wrapped around his bare torso and snuggled him, a giggle escaping her

"I really am in love with you, Groudon"

And as she smiled at the gentle hand petting her head, she can only imagine his flustered face and came to the conclusion: After this, she's going to be honest more often

"Crap, I'm really not cut out for this romance thing", he muttered

* * *

"That wasn't…. what I had in mind", Rayquaza muttered, a bit down the hall where the counterparts stood, arms still around each other

"Huh? Weren't you the one who told her to stop the façade?", the smaller yellow legendary inquired

"Well, yeah! But I thought they looked at each other as FRIENDS!"

Another male legendary joined the conversation, this time, one of the Twin Eons

"It's quite natural. Friendship between opposite genders could lead to something more"

Rayquaza just shrugged, not fully understanding the logic. He placed an arm around the yellow legendary who gave a shriek at the contact

"Then, it's a good thing that you're a guy, ne, Jirachi?"

The eon legendary gave him a blank look

"Ano, Rayquaza…..", Jirachi fiddled with her hair ornament, "I'm a girl"

"…."

"Dude, you need to get out of your tower more often! Too much ozone is bad for you! "

* * *

_**And that's that! Was it a bit too fast-paced?**_

_**Anyways! Read and Review, guys! I'd love to know what you think!**_


End file.
